The present disclosure relates to information collection and presentation. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to printing device energy savings information collection and presentation.
Many office devices such as printers, copiers and multifunction devices (e.g., a single device capable of scanning, printing, faxing and/or copying) are capable of operating in one or more energy saving modes. For example, when a device is not used for a given period of time, the device may enter a “sleep” mode.
During energy saving modes, the device uses less overall power as compared to normal operating mode and, thus, saves energy costs and various other resources. However, a user of the device has to endure performance losses associated with production losses from energy saving mode. In some instances, the production losses may be of a larger value than the energy or resource savings. As such, a user or an administrator for the device may disable energy saving mode as a means to reduce lost productivity.